


Snow (Chinese)

by Fall



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: M/M, Off-screen Character Death
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall/pseuds/Fall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>事情本不應如此。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow (Chinese)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/583392) by [notaredshirt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaredshirt/pseuds/notaredshirt). 



尖銳的玻璃片兒和著水微微泛著光，就如那些沾濕在地毯上的點點的假雪花。冷冰冰的風從陽臺而來，在大開的門與呆坐在門口的Mike之間鑽了進去，書簿被吹得沙沙作響。Mike只是弓著身，木然地試圖將那個破碎的雪花水晶球砌起來。而那僅是徒然——那不過是再一次，他生活中的再一個部份，無法修補地碎了一地。

那並不是任何人的過錯。不過是道路上忽然的一塊冰，與一個失誤的交通燈，讓他又一次孤獨一人。除了一個打破了的雪花球，除了一間從此永不成家的公寓，在這廣闊無垠的世上，再一次地，只餘他一人。 


End file.
